Always Charmed
by Nickbaker0721
Summary: Prue and Paige finally meet. I do not own Charmed in anyway, because trust me if I did, Season 4-8 would have been vastly different and Prue would have never died, but I would have introduced Paige in a different way. But I do own this story. For over 10 years I've been obsessed with the fact that Prue was never brought back on the show and that Prue and Paige never met.
1. Chapter 1

Always Charmed.

Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed, because trust me if I did season 4-8 would have been very different, I am just a huge fan that is still upset 10 years later, that Prue and Page never got to meet. I have never written a FanFic before so please bear with me. I've gone through so many possible scenarios and story lines and about how this should have gone. The beginning of this takes place between "look who's barking" and "All Hell Breaks Loose"

Chapter 1- Missed Connections

Two days had passed since Prue and Piper had successfully saved Phoebe from becoming a banshee. Prue was laying down in her bedroom, dreading on getting ready to head to P3. She had been pretty sore the last couple of days, having been hit by a car she absolutely needed the time to rest and recuperate. Glancing at the clock she had wondered where the time had gone, it was nearly 9:30 and she promised Piper that she and Phoebe would be there by 11. She wondered for half a second if she should just blow her sisters off, "No, you can't do that" she said aloud to herself.

And besides, maybe she would run into that cute guy that hit her. Not that he would know, or could ever know that it was her, but maybe he would be out. It was worth a shot anyway. The thought of that alone was enough motivation to get up and get ready to go. She jumped up from her bed ready to get this night started. She walked over to her closet; she really had no idea what she was going to wear. Did she want to be comfortable or did she want to look sexy? As if that was ever a question, sexy it was. She reached for a strappy backless black dress, some black heels she had been dying to wear, and her trusty black leather jacket. She had almost forgotten about the time Piper barrowed it without her permission and some cat peed on it, for a moment she was enraged just thinking about it, but shit happens and the cleaners were able to remove the horrid stain, thank goodness. She quickly got dressed, ran a brush through her long dark hair, swiped on some lip gloss and was ready to go.

Walking down the hallway she had passed Phoebe, "Hey are you about ready"? Prue asked.

"Yeah almost, I just need to get my purse from upstairs" Phoebe replied.

Prue noticed the pain in Phoebe's voice; she was still so hurt about Cole. She could never understand why or even how Phoebe could love him so much, but she had learned to accept it for what it was. Love is a crazy thing, and she could see that Phoebe did love Cole, deeply. After all, Prue knew what true love was like, and true loss. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, sorrow filled her body, tears had started to well up in her eyes, it had been almost 2 years since she had lost Andy. She pulled her hand up to her heart, she really missed him. One day she would be back with Andy, whenever and wherever that may be.

"You driving or am I"? Asked Phoebe

Prue quickly came back from her thoughts, "Yeah" she replied, not exactly sure what Phoebe had asked.

"Alright I guess that I am"

"Sorry Phoebs, I completely spaced, you ready"?

"Yeah, you okay"?

"Not sure, but Piper is waiting on us, we were supposed to be there half an hour ago"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! IT IS PAST 11" screamed Piper as her sisters approached the bar.

She was glad to see her sisters but couldn't help but think there may have been a demon attack, after all, that was what their lives had become, demon after demon. Especially lately, and with the source becoming a bigger threat, she was always worried.

"Whoa, relax, everything is fine" Prue replied "Traffic was a nightmare and Phoebe was taking forever" nudging Phoebe with her elbow.

"ME! I was ready to go while you were still lying down in bed"

"Whatever, I'm just glad you both are okay. Although you should have called me and let me know you were going to be THIS late, now enjoy yourselves I've got to get back to work"

Piper walked away mumbling something about being out of swizzle sticks, which she couldn't believe because she always over ordered. (or if you asked her they always over shipped).

The two sisters had both gotten drinks and headed over to their couch. Phoebe wasn't really into being out tonight and Prue could tell. And it was no wonder after all she had been through the past few weeks. She grabbed Phoebes hand, trying to comfort her and said "Hey if you want to get out of here, take my car. I'll get a ride home with Piper"

"Thanks, and sorry I'm not much fun tonight, I thought I could come out and get my mind off of things, but I just can't"

"Not a problem, just don't forget to get gas in it this time" said Prue in a mocking manner.

Phoebe just stuck her tongue out at her, and they both giggled.

Not sure what to do with herself, Prue decided that it may be time for a gloss touch up. As she walked into the restroom she couldn't help but notice a girl bent over in a stall, puking. Her reckless days had been long gone, but she couldn't help but sympathize for the girl. Besides who was she here with? No one else was in the restroom, was this young girl really here all by herself? She better stay in her until she was at least done throwing up. After all, she would want someone to do the same if it had been one of her sisters. After what seemed like an eternity the girl finally got up and stumbled towards the sinks.

"I think it may be time to call it a night" Prue said to the young girl as she handed her a paper towel. Giving her the up and down. She couldn't be much older than 21. Her long dark hair had remnants of vomit in it. She had deep bags under her big brown eyes, her ivory complexion was flushed. This girl was a mess.

"Thanks" she replied as she took the towel from Prue's hand.

"You're welcome, but seriously you should get some water and get home, I can have my sister call you a cab"

"That would be wonderful thank you". Replied the girl "I'm Paige" she said as she reached out a trembling arm, not even sure if she was reaching the right direction.

"I'm Prue" she replied as she grabbed Paige's outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you".

As soon as Prue touched this girl's hand, she felt a spark. She instantly felt like she knew this girl, that they somehow had a connection. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but as she looked at Paige, that feeling only became stronger. The hair, the cheekbones this girl looked a little bit like her and her sisters, could she be? No, that's not possible. There is no way this girl could be related. After all it's not like she had another sister? How crazy would that be?

Paige felt something too, but all that she could even concentrate on was trying not to vomit again.

"I'll get my sister to call you a cab, nice meeting you Paige."

"And you too Prue"

Chapter 2- Guardian

The next morning Paige awoke to the intense sound of her alarm with a blistering headache. She was at her loft in her bed, yet she had no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembered was walking into the club last night. So many questions went through her head in that moment: What happened last night? What did she have to drink? And the biggest question of all, HOW did she get home? "I must have a guardian angel" she said to herself aloud. Laughing because of how crazy that sounded, as if things like that existed. One thing was for sure, she did wake up feeling complete. She couldn't quite describe it, but she felt like she was closer to figuring out who she was.

She laid there trying to piece together last night's events, but she had no luck. The alcohol had really messed with her memory. She glanced over to her clock, shit its 8 a.m. She needed to get to work a.s.a.p., if she ever wanted to be promoted to Social Worker, she had to quit showing up late. As she headed to the bathroom she took a long look in the mirror, goodness she looked like a mess.

Paige took a quick shower and headed off to work. It was a long and grueling day, and there wasn't enough advil to ease her headache. 5 O'clock couldn't come soon enough; she was going to see Shane tonight. She really felt a connection with him and was really optimistic that things would progress into something serious with him. Things were always on and off with Glenn, so she was really hoping Shane would be something steady.

Finally it was time for Paige to leave work, although later than she expected, she had to finish filing paperwork for a current case she was working on, a young boy was being abused by his father. She was very passionate about this case. She was determined to make a difference, to help this child. She didn't mind stay until after 6. As Paige was driving home, she glanced at the clock, 6:25; yep she was going to be late meeting Shane at her place. Oh well, he would understand. All of a sudden, Paige felt this sharp twinge in her stomach and it felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs. Alarmed, she slammed on the breaks in her car, coming to a complete stop she could finally catch her breath. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but it felt as if a part of her died in that moment. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was absolutely sure something in her life had just changed and that it would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

*Skip forward to Season 5 right after Sympathy for the Demon ends.

 **Chapter 3 - Finally**

A smile of satisfaction crossed Paige's face as she gently closed the Book of Shadows. Its worn leather binding was so soft, so old and fragile but so indestructible at the same time. She did it; she had finally nailed Prue's "Animal Conjuring Spell". It was a quick moment of glee, because thoughts started filling her head, thoughts of inferiority, "Yeah you did it, but did it take Prue this long?" "Prue probably got this spell right the first time" "Prue was The Super Witch, she could do anything", "Prue, Prue, PRUE". How could she constantly feel belittled by someone who wasn't even around anymore? By someone she had never met? By her sister, her oldest sister? These thoughts were always going through Paige's mind, she always felt like cheated in a way. Like she was cheated out of a life, a life she never even had and also never knew that she wanted. Paige assumed that it would always be this way, and she was getting use to the idea that she would never meet Prue. Not by her or her sisters wishes, but from the elders. None of the sisters ever understood why, especially after so much time had passed, they had all healed in their own way; they had avenged Prue's death, and done so many other wonderful things, why could they still not do this? As Paige turned towards the attic door to leave, she heard a gentle voice call out to her.

"You're not going to leave just yet are you? I mean it isn't exactly easy to get here you know"?

Paige suddenly froze; she slowly and cautiously pivoted towards the voice that was calling out to her. And there she was facing this raven haired woman, the face she had constantly seen in pictures the face that had always filled her dreams, a face she had never imagined she would see looking back at her. There she stood before her eldest sister.

"H-h-hhhow is this possible"? Paige stammered the words barley able to leave her mouth, "I didn't even try to use the summoning spell"?

"I'm not entirely sure actually, I was watching you from up there, and then the next thing I knew I was back in the attic. By the way, congratulations on the Animal Conjuring Spell"

Paige had almost forgotten about that, "Oh thank you" she replied, "wait you were watching me"?

"Yeah, I watch from time to time, I mean there isn't really a whole lot to do up there. Why you don't want me to?

"No, it's not that, I just didn't know you cared enough to watch me, I mean I always assumed you were watching over Piper and Phoebe"

"Paige I've always been watching over you. From the start when I learned of your existence, who do you think sent Phoebe the premonition of Shax attacking you"?

Paige had to hold back her tears, she couldn't believe that all this time, her big sister was actually looking after her. In that moment Paige embraced her eldest sister in a hug. She still couldn't believe this was happening, why now? Why just her?

"Paige, you're an amazing witch, you've been there for our sisters when I couldn't be, you saved them, and you saved this family. You have to quit comparing yourself to me, we aren't the same. And that's not a bad thing. It's actually a really good thing, after all look where I ended up"

"I know, it's just so hard."

"I know it is Missy Paige, but you're their future, I was their past. And everything happens for a reason, I had to die, so that you could live. It was our destiny"

"You think this is why you were able to come down here? Maybe the Elders sent you to me so we could talk"?

"I think so… That or the Elders have completely lost their minds"

Both of them had to laugh at the thought of that.

"You know Paige, this isn't the first time we have met"

A puzzled look came across Paige's face, "What"?

"We did meet before, a long time ago at P3. It was just before I…." Prue's suddenly grew silent. She had come to terms with the fact that she had passed, but it was still a weird thing to think about. "You were pretty intoxicated and where throwing up in the restroom, I went in to check my makeup and there you were, huddled over the toilet. I gave you a paper towel to wipe the vomit off your face, and I had Piper call you a cab to take you home"

"Wow, I don't even remember that night"

"Well, I didn't even know who you were but I had this strange feeling that somehow we were connected, I just didn't know how. We never knew Mom and Sam had a child or even thought that would have been a possibility."

"That's how I got home then, Prue I've never told this to Piper or Phoebe, but when you died I felt it"

"Ohhh"?

"Yes, of course at the time I didn't know that was what had happened, but after the funeral and after I found out we were sisters, I remembered the immense feeling of pain and loss that I felt that moment. I couldn't explain it, but I knew something terrible had happened and that in that moment my life had changed forever"

Both stood there in complete silence, they both subconsciously knew they were connected but never knew how.

"Life is certainly crazy" exclaimed Prue as she gently grabbed Paige's hand, giving her a smile.

"So do you have to go now"?

"I think I can stay around for a while, so tell me, everything there is to know about Paige"

And the two sisters sat in the attic for what seemed like hours talking, sharing stories of their childhoods, imagining what it would have been like if they were all raised together.

"I don't think Grams could have handled the four of us" said Prue laughing, just imagining what it would have been like. Grams constantly using spells on the girls to get them to quit bickering.

As Paige slowly drifted off to sleep, she could see orbs of white lights disappear, and while she slept, she dreamt of 4 girls waking up on Christmas morning, running around infatuated with their new toys, Mom taking hundreds of pictures, grams frantically cleaning up the frenzy of wrapping paper. Paige was finally at ease.


End file.
